Dear Matthew & Alfred
by thebestfabulouspotato
Summary: Arthur y Francis reflejan en su conversación cómo se enamoraron el uno del otro y proceden a recordar el proceso que llevaron a cabo para adoptar a los tiernos gemelos #frukweek2019


–¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí?

Arthur dejó de restregar el plato en sus manos para levantar la mirada. Su esposo estaba cruzado de brazos, recostado contra el refrigerador y mirándolo fijamente.

–¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –Preguntó el inglés, mientras las comisuras de sus labios se levantaban ligeramente. Francis ladeó la cabeza.

–Me dio curiosidad –respondió el francés, alejándose de la nevera para acercársele y abrazarlo por la espalda.

–Creí que lavar los platos era suficiente tortura por hoy, no pensé que un interrogatorio vendría incluido –Sintió el aliento de su esposo contra su cuello cuando este se echó una risilla.

–Yo me encargué de la cena, es lo justo –objetó el otro, sonriendo contra su cuello. Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

–Si tú lo dices.

Tras secar la última cuchara, la acomodó en el cajón de los cubiertos. Procedió a lavarse las manos, mientras su acompañante continuaba aferrándose a su espalda. Suspirando, terminó de secarse sus manos.

–No creo tener un momento exacto en que me haya enamorado de ti –respondió al fin, acomodándose las mangas de su camisa–. Sabes que no creo en el amor a primera vista ni esas cosas –cuando sintió al francés aferrarse más a su camisa, supo que la conversación aún no había terminado– ¿Y tú, mi querida rana?

–¿Recuerdas cuando tuvimos nuestro primer beso?

–¿Aquella vez en el gimnasio? Creí que ya sentías algo por mí. Para esa época ya estábamos juntos, ¿no?

–No me refiero a esa vez, sino a nuestro _primer_ beso, cuando éramos niños –respondió Francis, separándose del cuerpo de Arthur para que pudiera voltearse.

–¿Nos habíamos besado antes? –Cuestionó Arthur, tomando las manos de su pareja entre las suyas.

–Sí. Yo tenía como 8 años y tú como 6. Estábamos jugando en el patio de mi casa y yo te había quitado un libro o algo así, ¿lo recuerdas? –Explicó el hombre, acariciando los nudillos del otro.

–¡Es cierto! Creo que me había tropezado y sin querer te caí encima. Mi mamá siempre nos molestaba por eso.

–Te juro que fue la primera vez en que sentí mariposas –confesó Francis, con una sonrisa nostálgica decorando su rostro. Arthur inevitablemente soltó una carcajada, que su esposo no tardó en acallar.

–¿Estabas sintiendo maripositas mientras yo fingía que estaba vomitando? –Ante sus risas sofocadas, Francis rodó los ojos.

–Siempre has sido tan grosero –murmuró, soltando sus manos para cruzarse de brazos. A Arthur por poco y se le escapa otra carcajada.

Negando con la cabeza, Francis se dirigió a la sala de espera, mientras Arthur lo seguía de cerca, aún intentando sofocar su risa. Su relación siempre había funcionado así: Francis era encantador, apuesto, dulce y el mayor de los dos, así que el británico constantemente le seguía los pasos de cerca, inseguro de si quería ser como él o estar con él.

Francis siempre había sido popular y codiciado, tenía muchos amigos y seguidores, mientras que Arthur se había acostumbrado a apartar a las personas, a vivir en su propio mundo. Por una parte, lo envidiaba irremediablemente y deseaba que fuera miserable. Por otra parte, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que el francés le sonreía o siquiera le dirigía la mirada.

Una vez que estaban en la sala de estar, Francis tomó asiento en el sofá y dándole palmaditas al campo a su lado, le indicó que se sentara. Rodando los ojos, el británico se recostó en tal lugar.

–Creo que debería plantear la pregunta de una manera distinta: ¿cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de mí? –Cuestionó Francis, colocando su mano en la rodilla de su esposo.

–Justo eso estaba pensando –confesó Arthur, su mirada fija sobre la mano de su marido–. No creo que pueda decirte un momento exacto. Creo que siempre lo supe, pero no quería admitirlo.

–¿Recuerdas algún momento en específico en que lo hayas pensado? –La mano subió un poco. Arthur sonrió.

–Cada vez que tenías novia me daban celos. Al principio creía que quería estar con ellas, luego me di cuenta de que en realidad quería estar en su lugar –Francis se echó una risilla, mientras su mano seguía subiendo–. Cuando empezaste a salir con Antonio, me di cuenta de que quería partirle la cara más de lo normal –A Francis casi se le escapó una carcajada. Siempre le había causado mucha gracia la enemistad entre Antonio y Arthur.

–Entonces tuviste la brillante idea de salir con su hermano –replicó el francés, alzando las cejas burlonamente.

–Hey, João tiene lo suyo.

Arthur se dio cuenta de su error cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

Con una expresión escandalizada en su rostro (para ese punto, su esposo había aprendido que él nunca iba a dejar de ser un rey del drama), Francis no tardó en retirar su mano, levantarse del sofá y marcharse de la habitación. Fue entonces cuando Arthur recordó un minúsculo detalle: la única persona de quien Francis se ponía genuinamente celoso era, de hecho, João Fernández Carriedo.

Supuso que era un buen momento para despedirse de su preciado "tiempo privado" con Francis.

En un miserable intento por remendar su estupidez, se dirigió al pasillo donde se ubicaban las habitaciones, para entonces toparse con su esposo recostado al marco de la puerta de una de las recámaras, mirando hacia el interior. Sonrió suavemente y no tardó en acercársele.

–Son adorables, ¿no crees, Rana? –Sutilmente, deslizó su brazo por la cintura de Francis, quien en un principio rodó los ojos juguetonamente, para asentir y recostarse contra él.

–Somos padres, Cejas.

Arthur sonrió nuevamente, contemplando a los pequeños gemelos durmiendo profundamente. No tenía duda de que después de tanto planeamiento y tantos enredos, habían encontrado a los niños perfectos.

En un principio, cuando Francis había sugerido que tuvieran hijos, Arthur creyó que había perdido la cabeza. Apenas se habían mudado juntos para contraer matrimonio y el francés de la nada había comenzado la conversación mientras tomaban el té de la tarde. El sabor del té del británico mágicamente fue perdiendo el sabor en el transcurso del diálogo.

Un bebé significaba muchas cosas: risas, felicidad y esas cosas, claro, pero también deudas, estrés, noches sin dormir y no más privacidad ni tiempo libre ni "tiempo privado" (Francis había coincidido en que el último era un buen punto). Arthur creía ser demasiado estricto, malhumorado y olvidadizo para ser un buen padre. Así, Francis le había respondido con una sonrisa que entonces el tremendo contraste entre sus personalidades (al ser él demasiado suave, relajado y observador) era toda una dicha.

Arthur nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero apenas Francis lo sujetó del brazo y le hizo ojitos, dio por perdida la batalla. Maldito manipulador con sus hermosos ojos y su sedoso cabello.

De tal manera, ambos comenzaron a esforzarse por hacer tareas y horas extra en sus trabajos, en decorar su pequeña casa y adaptarla para niños, en fortalecer su relación y en general, en darles una buena impresión a las agencias de adopción. Tras mucho papeleo y tanto promesas como favores a sus contactos en el sistema, lograron visitar un albergue con la intención de adoptar a uno de sus niños.

La pareja había acordado en que cada uno se iría por su lado, hablarían con los niños que les llamaran la atención y posteriormente discutirían las opciones juntos y con la encargada, una mujer belga muy amable (familiar lejana de Francis, para variar).

Irónicamente, Arthur se había dirigido hacia el patio de juegos desde un inicio, y en el camino se había llegado a topar con tanto niños sumamente dulces y amables como con otros que sencillamente le gruñeron. Estaba observando a unas pequeñas jugar a perseguirse, recordando su infancia y el tiempo que solía pasar con su ahora esposo, cuando un balonazo le dio justo en su nariz. Mientras el mocoso culpable se reía incontrolablemente (que a fin de cuentas terminó por contagiársele) en su patético intento de disculpa, Arthur supo que había encontrado a su futuro hijo.

Francis, por su parte, había decidido echarle un vistazo a la sala de arte, en la cual algunos niños pintaban o dibujaban, otros cantaban y algunos incluso bailaban. Incluso estuvo un rato animando a unos chicos que estaban realizando una obra de teatro con medias decoradas. Fue después de un rato que notó al final de la habitación (y tuvo que fijarse dos veces para asegurarse de que no se estaba volviendo loco) se encontraba un niño que era un vivo reflejo de él en su infancia. Al acercársele para hablarle, notó varias cosas: era sumamente tímido, solo respondía a las preguntas con gestos y era muy dulce y educado. Finalmente, el francés podría jurar que sintió como si se hubiera derretido cuando el pequeño le obsequió un dibujo en que aparecían los dos tomados de la mano.

Cuando se reunieron para conversar sobre los niños, al principio creyeron que se habían topado con el mismo (dada su apariencia física), luego se percataron de que eran dos pequeños completamente diferentes (según su personalidad) y por último, se confundieron aun más cuando la supervisora estalló en carcajadas.

A fin de cuentas, se enteraron de que se habían topado con los gemelitos: Matthew, el tímido y educado y Alfred, el gracioso y travieso. Aparentemente, muchas personas querían adoptarlos por separado (unos creían que el pequeño Alfie era demasiado ruidoso y otros, que el pequeño Mattie era demasiado callado), pero ellos se rehusaban.

Si bien Arthur palideció al principio por la palabra "gemelos" y la mirada cómplice que le dedicó su esposo, después de varias conversaciones y entrevistas con los niños, él y Francis terminaron por firmar los papeles de adopción para ambos. Y ahí estaban, contemplando a los pequeños dormir en su primera noche en casa.

–Espero que tarden mucho en crecer –susurró Arthur, recostando su cabeza contra la de su pareja. No tardó en sentir una pequeña gota en su cabello–. ¿Estás llorando?

–Es que estoy muy feliz –Arthur pensó en que le encantaba cuando Francis era así de sentimental y dramático. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, por supuesto.

–Siempre has sido tan llorón –susurró, limpiándole las lágrimas con dulzura. El otro sonrió.

–¿Sabes qué deberíamos hacer?

–¿Qué?

–Regalarles un perro –una risilla se le escapó ante la expresión de indignación y desconcierto en el rostro de su esposo.

–Ya mi billetera ha sufrido lo suficiente. Muchas gracias.

Dejaron de conversar un momento cuando creyeron escuchar unas risillas y susurros provenientes de la recámara de los niños.

–¿Alfred? ¿Matthew? ¿Están despiertos? –Preguntó Francis, levantando un poco la voz. Un par de cabezas surgieron entre las sábanas.

–Sería bonito tener un perro. A Mattie y a mí nos gustan mucho, ¿saben? Una vez vimos uno que tenía solo un oj…

–Alfred, cariño, ¿por qué están despiertos? Ya es hora de dormir –intervino Arthur, encendiendo el interruptor para ver mejor a los pequeños.

–¿Los despertamos?

–No, no. Es que Mattie tuvo un sueño feo y no se podía dormir, entonces me despertó, ¿verdad, Mattie? –Francis y Arthur sonrieron al ver al mencionado sutilmente negar con la cabeza.

–¿Quieren dormir con nosotros esta noche? –Ofreció el francés, su sonrisa ampliándose cuando los ojos de los dos pequeños se iluminaron.

–¡Claro! ¡Vamos, Mattie! –Así, el menor hizo arrastrado al otro hacia la habitación de sus padres, quienes se quedaron observando la escena.

Francis estuvo a punto de seguirlos, hasta que Arthur lo sujetó del brazo y lo jaló para atraerlo. El francés parpadeó un par de veces, ladeando la cabeza.

–Déjame ahorrar un poco para acomodarnos y luego los llevamos al refugio de animales –susurró el británico. Francis chilló no muy sutilmente–. ¿Creíste que no notaría que también quieres un perro?

–Un gato también sería lindo.

–No me presiones –Aún sonriendo, Francis depositó un beso en los labios de Arthur.

–Te amo. Mucho.

–¿Eso significa que mañana sí tendremos "tiempo privado"? –Inmediatamente, la sonrisa del francés por una que a su esposo no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

–João –dijo simplemente, para entonces darse la vuelta e irse a su habitación.

Arthur se quedó en el mismo lugar como si fuera de piedra, preguntándose seriamente si era un buen momento para comentarle a su esposo que el mismísimo João llegaría a visitarlos en un par de días.


End file.
